<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His sweetest scent by yashiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124856">His sweetest scent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashiii/pseuds/yashiii'>yashiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Porn with Feelings, Rating May Change, Scent Kink, Slow Burn, bits about gon's past, bottom! gon, lots of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashiii/pseuds/yashiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Gon grow older, he noticed that each living beings gave off unique scent. He may recognize them, but never paid any attention about it. Until his warm gaze met the icy ones during Hunter Exam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning of..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The island boy could recognize any scent, his name is Gon Freeccs. His tanned skin and the random dirt covered all over his body narrates how adventurous he is. He tasted the wet grass, hanging out with the wild beasts and other dangerous discoveries that makes his aunt goes mad.Exploring the Whale Island sharpened his awareness towards his surroundings. Before going out, he would smell the wind to predict the weather. It was effective, since there was no tool to predict the heavy storm approaching his home.</p><p>The spiky-haired boy got hurt pretty often, but that never bothered him. His aunt prefer him to work inside the house, but doing daily house chores is practically boring for an energetic boy like him. Eventually, he ditched his boring tasks to explore the Whale Island with his animal friends. He could recognize anybody by their own scent, even with his vision closed shut. As he started to grow older, he noticed that each living beings gave off unique scent. He may recognize them, but never paid any attention about it. </p><p>Until his warm gaze met the icy orbs during Hunter Exam. His name is Killua Zoldyck. From the beginning, there was a faint scent coming from that assassin. It was unusual and mysterious. He assumed Killua is just a fearless assassin who wanted to capture his own family. He got through the exam easily with his magnificent skills, it caught the boy’s interest. The boys eventually get along, Gon felt lucky to meet someone as cool as Killua. Gon admired Killua’s skateboard tricks and his assassin’s skills. He wished he could spend more time with the Zoldyck. Unfortunately, during the final stage of Hunter Exam, Gon passed out after having a duel with Hanzo, so he couldn’t witness Killua’s fear during that day. After waking up, he learned that Killua has failed the exam because of his older brother, Illumi Zoldyck. There was something wrong with Killua, he knew the assassin is not the type that would surrender in the exam. All of sudden.. he could feel something bubbling up in his chest, but couldn’t figure out why. Gon never cared so much for one person before. He just determined to save his friend, because it feels like the right choice.</p><p>After saving Killua from his abusive family, along with Leorio and Kurapika, they parted ways and going to meet again in York Shin on 1st September. Getting busy with their own goals, the boys decided to improve their physical abilities in Heaven’s Arena.</p><p>As their relationship strengthen at Heaven’s Arena. They get to know more about each other. Such as Killua’s favorite sweets, Gon’s weird sleeping positions, and who snores the loudest at night. As time goes by, those icy orbs softened whenever it fixated to the warm hazel ones, there are lots of things Gon realized when Killua wasn’t paying attention about himself. </p><p>One night, awakened  by a comforting scent, Gon took a sharp breath feeling the sweetness in his throat. Rubbing both of his eyes, his gaze shifted to the alluring scent coming from his friend. Sometimes, the spiky-haired boy got lost into the silver-haired boy scent, whenever he’s around him. Especially when he found Killua sleeping on a chair while taking care of his broken right arm after his previous duel. How long has he fell asleep? He wondered. Nevermind that, He started to crave for his scent ever since they got here together. He could feel his senses react strongly towards the sleeping friend. He struggled to make no sound while scooted closer to the sleeping boy, his warm gaze moved to the ex-assassin’s lips, he deeply wondered about the taste of his lips wrapping around his, will it be sweet? Because he knew his friend is obsessed with chocorobo sweets.<br/>
Leaning into the source of the scent, Gon shut his eyes and...</p><p>The pale boy fluttered his eyes open<br/>
he sensed Gon's aura</p><p>Both eyes found each other, their faces are so close that they could exchange each other’s breaths. Killua’s pale face turned into beet red. Gon instantly took a step backward after getting caught by his best friend. Meanwhile Killua, still trying to process his mind about what his friend’s trying to do with him. He never witnessed something like this in his entire life.</p><p>Then, the ex-assassin decided to break the silence  “Uhm, did you just attempted to...” the silver-haired boy swallowed the lump in his throat “kiss ...me?”.Killua stammered nervously with a dark blush dusting on his cheeks. Gon finds that really <i>cute</i>.<br/>
“Sorry Killua, I feel a lot comfortable when I get closer to you..” Just like how simple-minded the enhancer is, Gon never hide his feelings in front of him. That makes Killua blushes harder than before. Awkward silence filled the room, but Gon patiently waited to hear his opinion.</p><p>“Well, I.... feel comfortable with you too...” The pale boy averted his gaze, while scratching the back of his head </p><p>Killua imagined If Gon had a tail, it would be wagging in excitement right now</p><p>“Really?! I’m so glad to hear that!!!!” His pure honey-like eyes sparkled with joy, it was something Killua couldn't look away</p><p>Unfortunately, Killua wanted to share his deepest concern </p><p>“But.. kissing me? that's impossible, I've been exposed to poison since birth, it was part of my assassin training. I survived because I got used to it, not everyone could withstand the poison...”</p><p>Actually, Gon wouldn’t mind getting poisoned by Killua, if it would mean his declaration of love. But he couldn’t say that out loud, because he might get hit by his overprotective partner.</p><p>After that late night conversation, everything became so awkward when they’re together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mixed Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter focused on Killua's POV and his past! hope you like it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the boys landed on the 200th floor, they noticed the huge difference in the facilities and the services. The hallways are spacious, way more classy than the previous floor. That includes their private room as well.</p><p>Before heading to the receptionist, they noticed the heavy pressure erupted from the hallway. Walking forward, they could feel thousands of needles ghosting over their skin.  </p><p>The atmosphere changed drastically as the magician’s murderous intention filled the hallway. The man hasn’t moved an inch, but his aura alone almost shredded their souls into pieces. Killua gritted his teeth, cold sweat forming on his skin. The familiar aura reminds him of...</p><p>
  <i>Illumi.</i>
</p><p>that’s when he realized<br/>
<i>they’re still too weak </i> </p><p>And it takes more than a willpower to walk forward. </p><p><br/>
Almost wiping their existence, Hisoka curled his lips upwards<br/>
“You won’t pass, actually you can’t pass~♠”</p><p>Witnessing his vicious aura, the boys were quite fortunate to receive an unexpected guidance from Wing-san. The man in glasses definitely felt his anxiety rising up from his chest. He wanted them to avoid the malicious aura by improving their vital energy.</p><p>That’s when the boys discovered the basics of nen </p><p>It’s the ability of manipulating the aura that comes out from the body. The skills can be improved in various ways.<br/>
“It also depends on your environment and your childhood life. Meditation and praying can be helpful in feeling your aura, it may takes time to get used to it, even Zushi who’s gifted needed three months to succeed”</p><p>After introducing the basics, the teacher decided to help the boys in awakening their nen by using hatsu, this technique is also known as transmitting your inner aura to somebody else. However, this is a forbidden technique, especially for people that has evil intentions. </p><p>Without thinking twice, the boys immediately agreed to awaken their aura by force. They couldn’t careless if the hatsu destroyed their physical bodies. They have another problems to worry about. Gon wants to beat Hisoka, on the other hand.. Killua want to search for more information about nen. It may be a foolish wish but, he wanted to face his older brother without fear.</p><p>Perhaps, someday.</p><p>________________________________<br/>
Before the clock strikes twelve, the magician's vicious aura were no longer a threat for the young boys. Hisoka curled his lips again, congratulating the boys on the 200th floor. Killua knew, from the way Hisoka examined Gon with those sharp golden eyes (scanning Gon from head to toe), the man was up to no good. Killua finds it unsettling. Heck, that clown even called Gon "his apple". Finally, they could fill the registration form with ease. Grabbing the keys to their room, like a shadow following every inch of Gon’s movement, Killua scanned every corner of the hallway, making sure there are no visible traces from other nen users.</p><p>As he heard the soft click on the door, Killua opened his mouth</p><p>“Gon, can I stay with you for the n-night?” His voice trembled </p><p>“of course, Killua!” beaming his smile to his friend, still sounding energetic like always. Looks like hisoka’s malicious intent didn’t bother him at all.. Killua wondered briefly.</p><p>Stepping into the dark shadow, Gon flipped the light switch. His jaw dropped when he saw the expensive leather couch, LED TV, but his eyes only laid on the king-sized bed, It’s the only thing he needed after feeling exhausted for the day.</p><p>“Whoaa the room is so huge!! even bigger than my house!”</p><p>Killua silently nodded to the spiky-haired boy in front of him. Deep in his mind, this room is nothing compared to his bedroom at the Kukorro Mountain. </p><p>Killua discarded his shoes calmly while Gon tossed his green boots away, dropping his backpack on the wooden table beside the door as he start peeling off his green jacket. feeling the cold tiles on his bare feet, he sprinted to the bed, sprawling his body to embrace the softness beneath him. </p><p>“Gon, I’ll sleep on the couch, okay?” </p><p>There was no response<br/>
Turning his head, he found the spiky-haired boy hugging the bed sheet, snoring softly on the bed, his drool already stained the pillow.</p><p>Killua sighed as he walked towards the couch. Their encounter with the wicked aura drained most of their energy. Trying to calm himself, his body still trembling with fear, feeling the pressure ghosting over his skin. The vivid memory of his oldest brother still haunts him.</p><p>Drowned in his endless thoughts, he yawned before drifting into darkness.</p><p>Breathing softly, his eyes fluttered open at the sudden coldness embracing his body<br/>
focusing on his vision, he found himself standing in a familiar room, </p><p>In front of him, he saw corpses laying on the cold tiles<br/>
The heavy scent of iron filled his lungs, he gazed down to both of his hands, it was warm, stained with scarlet liquid, dripping to the floor, leaving the traces from the corpses.</p><p>Suddenly he felt a pair of pale hands clawing on his shoulders, his skin shuddered at the touch</p><p>“Killu, you shouldn’t show any mercy to those people, you must learn to conceal your feelings”</p><p>His eyes widened when he recognized the flat tone</p><p>“Father told me, that you are capable to be the strongest assassin”</p><p>What he saw terrified him even more</p><p>Killua twisted his body towards the voice, his heart stopped when he saw the familiar void staring into his own. Instinctively, his hand shifts into the sharpest blade to pierce into the tall figure. Surprisingly, Illumi does nothing to protect himself.</p><p>As the tip of his claws sank onto Illumi’s exposed neck, blood starts trailing from it. Killua smiled at the sight, proceed to sink deeper. As a payback for his endless assassin training when he was younger.</p><p>“KILLUA!!!!” </p><p>Awakened by the familiar voice echoed to his ears<br/>
Killua opened his eyes, Illumi was gone.. however, there’s another thing he should be worry about</p><p>Gon was underneath him, eyes blown wide, hands clenched on the sheet, sweating and panting, there was a visible scar on his neck.</p><p>As the pale boy regained his consciousness, he almost killed his friend in his sleep. If only the voice hasn’t reached him, Killua would end his life right here, right now. The silver-haired boy break the contact, taking a step backward, couldn’t form any word from his lips, knowing his explanation would be pointless. </p><p>He expected Gon to watch him in horror and started to avoid him</p><p> </p><p>'It's okay' Killua thought. It's okay for Gon to leave him. He knew at some point, their relationship won't last. Perhaps for a greater good. Maybe Illumi was right, an assassin shouldn't have friends. Despite getting used to this feeling, his chest tightened at the thought</p><p>Still avoiding the gaze, he heard the other boy shifts from the bed, stepping on the cold tiles. The room is filled with the echoes of his footsteps. Killua would patiently wait until he heard the soft click of the door.</p><p>In a split second,</p><p>There was a sudden warmth wrapping on his body, his eyes blown wide at the feeling </p><p> his previous thoughts fades into dust</p><p>For the first time in his life, nobody ever treated him like this<br/>
Killua stopped thinking and start embracing the warmth from the other boy</p><p>They stayed like that a little longer until the shorter boy break the silence, Killua saw the visible trail of blood dripping from Gon’s neck. He felt guilty for causing him like this.</p><p>“Killua..” </p><p>“y-yeah?” Killua’s voice barely a whisper, </p><p>“Did something happen?”</p><p>Killua remained silent, unable to form words. He couldn’t believe his own ears. Gon is talking to him calmly, even though.. he almost killed him during his nightmare.</p><p>“Aunt Mito told me that in order to know someone, we should start finding out what makes them mad” Gon added</p><p>Gon slid his fingers to meet the pale one, lacing their hands together<br/>
Killua felt his heart skipped a beat at the delicate touch, he frowned to himself. <i>He didn't deserve any of his kindness..</i></p><p>Hands remained connected, Gon guided the pale boy to his bed, sinking their bodies on the soft material. Killua turned his body away from Gon. Finally regained his confidence, Killua opened his mouth but still facing away from the warm gaze behind him </p><p>Before Killua said a word, he felt a soft plump lips landing on his cheek, his face reddened at the sudden action. </p><p>“Ba-baka! What was that for?!” He scrambled back into the sheet, hiding his face</p><p>“A good night kiss!” Gon grinned widely on the nape of Killua’s neck</p><p>“Huh, I never heard of it..” Killua admitted shyly </p><p>“In my place, people would share a kiss to make them feel better,—"</p><p>Gon directly sits up on the bed and lifted both of his arm in the air, explaining the whole kissing stuff enthusiastically, without showing any embarrassment.</p><p>“-and I believe it would make those nightmares go away!” Gon clapped both of hands before finishing his sentence</p><p>Killua’s shyness were replaced with burst of laughter, the heavy atmosphere dissipates completely</p><p>“ Gon, you’re really weird! a kiss that would erase my nightmares, that’s just ridicilous! you think this is a <i> fairy tale?</i>” Killua mocked him with his high pitched voice</p><p>“But, it really worked! I heard it from the fisherman!!” Gon pouted</p><p>“Maybe they’re just fooling around with you. Go to sleep already, you have a duel tomorrow, right?” Killua didn’t want Gon to worry about him, it'd be better for Gon to save his stamina for tomorrow</p><p>“Ah, you're right! Good night Killua!!”</p><p>Killua felt the other boy shifted closer behind him, wrapping his arm along his body,the warm breath ghosting over his neck. Feeling comfortable with his presence, they drifted back to sleep.</p><p>Without realizing it, Killua felt the sunlight creeping inside his vision. </p><p>‘Wait, it’s morning already?’ Killua asked himself, rubbing both of his eyes before rising from the bed.</p><p>“Guess the good night kiss really works, huh..” he recalled the warm sensation of the enhancer’s lips landing on his cold cheek. His face heated up at the sudden memories.</p><p>
  <i>‘G-gon....’ </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! currently working for the next chapter (more killugon stuff)!! stay tune!!~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Certain Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you so much for the kudos and support, it motivates me to write more!! this chapter contains lots of fluff + Killua and gon’s personal thoughts. It took me so long to write this. Anyway, hope you like it!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feeling the ray of sunlight crawling into his vision, Gon unconsciously stretch his limbs. His eyes went wide as he felt the fractured bones shifting inside his right side, he winced at the sudden jolt of pain.</p><p>Looking down at the source of pain, his intense duel with Gido flashed in his memory, witnessing every seconds of his defeat. Taking a sharp breath before he gritted his teeth, he promised to himself that he won’t let Gido slip away from his hands next time..</p><p>Tilting his head upwards, he was met with the familiar icy orbs, glaring at him while thrumming his fingers on the bed, looking irritated... </p><p>Wasting no time, Gon cleared his throat</p><p>“Oh, good morning Killua!” the spiky-haired boy managed to carry out his cheery tone, despite the pain still lingers in his body</p><p>“hmph, glad you’re awake” Killua replied with a displeased voice, eyes still piercing into Gon</p><p>________________________________</p><p>“Three fractures and twelve cracks on your ribs-”</p><p>Scratching the back of his head with his uninjured hand, Gon parted his lips... but only to be silenced by the sharp glare from the silver-haired boy.</p><p>“-On the right arm, fractured radius and a crack on the higher part, seriously how can you be this dumb?” </p><p>The silver-haired boy couldn’t contain his anger within seconds, yelling at him for hours as it seems, he swore their neighbors could hear him within the thin walls. He never thought... his reckless decision would cause the silver-haired boy to explode. Feeling guilty for making him worried sick, there was a slight sense of relief.</p><p>At least Gon was able to witness Killua’s real emotions. He wished he could unveil more hidden emotions from the silver-haired boy.</p><p>“Sorry” was the only word Gon could ever think of, hoping it would end his anger.<br/>
Of course, that simple response made Killua’s veins popping on his forehead.</p><p>Before getting lectured by him all over again...<br/>
Gon opened his mouth, voicing his weak reasons </p><p>“But, I endured his attacks several times.. If I was able to protect my vital points, I wouldn’t die---” Gon almost bit his tongue when he felt Killua’s foot pressing down on his wounded arm, letting out a loud crack that can be heard by them.</p><p>Killua murdered every words slipping out from the injured boy </p><p>Despite his rude behavior, Killua was telling the truth. Gon puts his life on the line just to learn about nen. Despite how careless he is, Gon always discover new goal in every opportunity given.<br/>
________________________________</p><p>This situation reminds Gon when he was little</p><p>Back in Whale Island, fresh wounds would paint all over his fragile body. Everyday, he would discover new things such as: catching poisonous bugs with his own hands, jumping from a rocky cliff and other crazy discoveries that would make his aunt feel uneasy.</p><p>Gon would dart his eyes away when aunt Mito started scolding him. It was obvious, the careless boy noticed his mistakes, there was a guilt spiking in his chest every time his aunt raised her voice in front of him. she would cover the boy with band aids afterwards, expressing her generosity like a mother he never had. </p><p>Aunt Mito didn’t have anyone else besides Grandma Abe and Gon, his aunt also refused to date anyone on Whale Island. Taking care of Gon was her only reason to live. The spiky haired boy wished his aunt would find a new goal, instead of taking care of him in Whale Island. Because, life’s too short to spend the rest of your life at the same place.<br/>
________________________________</p><p>During his days of recovery, Killua stayed awake. Taking care of the boy in his vulnerable state.<br/>
It was odd, his mind always at peace whenever he’s around him. When he found the spiky haired boy sleeping peacefully under the moonlight. Killua would unconsciously slip his fingers to tangle around the forest green hair. He knew the injured boy is indeed a heavy sleeper.</p><p>‘his hair looks like a grass’ he chuckled at the texture</p><p>Noticing a slight movement from the sleepy boy, Killua yanked his hand away, fast as lightning</p><p>He’d die in embarrassment if Gon finds out about this.<br/>
Turned out, Gon was just scratching his face and his eyes remained shut</p><p>‘that was close....’ Killua lets out a quiet sigh<br/>
‘wait, what the hell am I doing..’ His face burned when he noticed his stupid actions<br/>
________________________________<br/>
Killua is in charge of buying food during Gon's absence. Fresh memory illustrated his mind, whenever they’re together, his sapphire eyes would wander around the spiky-haired boy, guessing his favorite food and beverages. Grabbing the take-away food, he sprinted towards the door. Skipping his steps, people on the streets were staring at him.</p><p>Curious with the judgemental stares coming from the strangers around him, he decided to turn his face to the glass beside him, staring at his own reflection.</p><p>There was a wide smile plastering on his face. Not a creepy one, but a genuine smile that sparks with joy. Still not believing the reflection casted on his own eyes, he blinked rapidly as he traced his own face with his fingers to make sure this is real.</p><p>
  <i>‘...is this.... really me?’</i>
</p><p>He couldn’t help himself when the warm feeling blossomed in his chest. Still grinning ear to ear, he knew there’s one thing that made him feel this way.</p><p>This has become part of his daily routine. During times like this, he could’ve used this opportunity to train along with Zushi and Wing-san. Killua is a fast learner, his ability would surpass the injured boy within few months. But there he is, completely forgot about the nen training, still waiting for his friend to heal. Not regretting his choice at all. </p><p>This feels weird, the pale boy never find himself treating someone this gentle </p><p>Sometimes, Killua would feel ridiculous for taking care of someone else’s mistakes. He was born with these sharp claws, he was made to be the perfect assassin. Surprisingly, he’s currently helping someone to find their unknown father.</p><p>His older brothers would call him an idiot for choosing his friend over his family. When Killua was trapped in his family expectations, Gon still made his way to reach him when nobody ever could. </p><p>When Killua got nothing to offer with, Gon showered him with kindness. Slowly, the emptiness was  filled with precious memories. Gon reminds him of a beacon, it made him feel safe. Not everyone deserve his kindness, including himself. 

</p><p>As a shadow following the light anywhere it goes, Killua knew that Gon has yet to feel what's coming in this journey. Like what his father had taught him, Hunters are selfish, they would hurt each other in order to get what they want,<i>but being an Assassin makes no difference</i>. </p><p>Gon is fragile, anything could break him apart. If that happens, he will take care of them, even if it means to stain both of his hands with blood all over again.</p><p>________________________________</p><p>Many months have passed, the boys finally continued their nen training together</p><p>“remember.. It’s divided into six categories, there are emitter, enhancer, transmuter, conjurer, specialist and manipulator” their teacher explained while drawing the diagram on a white board</p><p>Putting down a glass of water with the leaf on the surface, Wing-san demonstrated his aura to the glass. The boys amazed at the sudden changes of the water volume. </p><p>“If the volume of the water changes, that means you’re an enhancer” </p><p>“Oh! let me try first!!” Gon raised his hand eagerly<br/>
The water volume changed, the boy is indeed an enhancer</p><p>When Killua tried the test, 
nothing happened to the leaf<br/>
“Does that mean I’m good for nothing?” the pale boy asked</p><p>“No, you have to taste the water”</p><p>The boys dipped their finger to the transparent liquid and their eyes went wide at the taste.<br/>
It was slightly sweet, like sugar mixed with water </p><p>“If the taste of the water changed, that means you’re a transmuter”</p><p>The enhancer’s taste buds tingled at the liquid. He swirled his tongue at the leftover sweetness lingered on his finger until the taste has faded from his mouth. Gon frowned at the loss.</p><p>His thoughts were disrupted when their teacher starts talking again<br/>
“From now on, during four weeks, you must work on this practice to increase your nen ability”<br/>
________________________________<br/>
The boys started to train together, however..</p><p>Gon started to make tons of excuses to train alone. The enhancer was afraid he might be looking suspicious, but the transmuter immediately agreed.</p><p>Standing up from the floor, Killua walked towards the exit<br/>
Both boys were standing in the door way</p><p>“See you tonight?” </p><p>“yeah, make sure to focus on your training” Killua replies casually</p><p>As the silver-haired boy disappeared from his sight, Gon locked the door as fast as he could<br/>
Hand still twisting the door knob, making sure the door is perfectly shut </p><p>Dropping his body to the floor, Gon realized the training has increased his sensitivity. his pubescent body starts to make new changes which he struggled with. Killua’s scent still lingers heavily in the room. It was like he’d just walked into the heavy rain, feeling the sweetness washing over him. It was so strong that he couldn’t escape from the alluring scent.</p><p>Or maybe the other way around.</p><p>Furrowing his eyebrows, letting his aura flow within his body. The boy wrestled with the sweet scent. Every second passed, his shirt is damped from the sweat dripping out from his body. Unable to think straight, the enhancer reached his limit.</p><p> ‘Gahh!!! I can’t do this training properly if his scent is still around me!’ he spoke to himself while scratching his head furiously. Unable to control himself, He could feel his own member poking inside his green shorts.</p><p>‘not again...’ </p><p>The boy had no other choice but to pull his shorts down.</p><p>His body is screaming with new sensations he never felt before. Everything feels weird, especially when the heat starts pooling down in his stomach. </p><p>Whenever he pressed his aching member against the soft material, he sensed the familiar wave of pleasure running through his spine, his body would crave for the same friction again. He couldn’t understand why his body reacting like this when the scent invaded his mind.</p><p>Before he realizes it, he sprawled his body on the mattress while sniffing on the transmuter’s pillow, the boy grinded his painful member against the soft sheets . Inhaling the leftover scent from the pillow, chanting the transmuter’s name like a mantra. </p><p>“aahn... Killua, Killua...” Gon panted heavily</p><p>The spiky-haired boy couldn’t stifle his moan, everything was too intense for him. He wondered if Killua would do the same thing as him when he’s alone. He had no idea why he imagined his friend this way, but he does everything that makes him feels good. Gon would ended up feeling sleepy after doing this, he must admit it feels surprisingly comfortable.</p><p>He recalled when Killua had the same situation as him</p><p>Not long ago, they had movies night. Sitting on the leather couch, Gon would lean against Killua’s shoulder. Watching the movies until the sun rises. Or, when the rain poured heavily outside, their room turned icy cold. Gon instinctively sat on Killua’s lap. </p><p>He couldn’t understand why the silver-haired boy protested when he straddled him. But the transmuter eventually gave in.</p><p>He didn’t know how long has it been, but when he shifted his legs, he felt something warm poking underneath him. Craning his head to the transmuter’s face, his sapphire eyes still glued on the screen, his cheeks were burning, but his expression rather relaxed. The movies were left forgotten and the questions starts fogging in his mind.</p><p>Gon almost asked about the hardened member below him. Somehow, he hesitated to ask Killua about it. Because he didn’t want to ruin the mood by asking about irrelevant questions. They stayed like that until one of them parted their bodies or Killua would head towards the bed and sleep earlier than him. </p><p>Deep down, the enhancer knew that his partner is hiding something from him<br/>
________________________________</p><p>When the sun goes down, Killua walked to the enhancer’s room just like he promised. </p><p>Before twisting the door knob, Killua could hear the enhancer’s heavy breaths behind the closed door. ‘pfft looks like someone still struggling’ Killua tried his best to hold his laugh</p><p>“What’s wrong Gon, giving up already?” Killua teases while leaning his back on the wall. He could imagine the cute expressions coming from the ‘exhausted’ boy. Gon would pout or puff his cheeks when Killua teases him on purpose. It never fails to amuse him.</p><p>The door cracked open, but not entirely<br/>
He could only see Gon’s spiky hair</p><p>“Killua, there’s something I need to tell you..” his voice came out in a raspy whisper</p><p>Gon was hiding his lower region behind the door, with his hot member pressed on the cold surface, his legs almost gave up at the contact.</p><p>“Yeah, but can we talk about this inside? I’m feeling exhausted after the training” Killua yawned before he speaks</p><p>“But promise me, you won’t laugh at--”</p><p>Losing his patience, Killua barged inside the room, accidentally knocking the other boy down<br/>
“If you had trouble in this training, you should’ve ---” Shutting the door behind him, he saw something that took his breath away</p><p>The enhancer sprawled on the floor, his caramel skin were glistening with sweat, his tank top had ridden up to expose his rosy buds. Killua suddenly has an urge to devour the appetizing meal displayed in front of him. </p><p>“K-killua, that hurts..” Gon winced at the pain as he tried to get up, still squeezing his eyes shut</p><p>Killua’s heart almost jumped from his chest when Gon unconsciously parted his legs to reveal the throbbing member. Not missing his opportunity at the beautiful sight, Killua noticed that his member looked different. </p><p>His cock twitched on top of his belly, it was around five inches, the foreskin was pulled down to show that the boy was in his aroused state. Killua must admit the tip of his cock contrasted with his skin beautifully, which was covered with pre-cum. Killua noted everything down within seconds.</p><p>Gon didn’t notice the sapphire eyes were watching him hungrily.</p><p>Blood rushing to his pale cheeks when he glanced down to see the tight hole displayed on him. Before Killua knew, he could feel his member pushing against his pants.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wonder what's going to happen next~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic hehe~ and it’s going to be 5 Chapters long and I’m currently focusing on characters study of my favorite ship while writing these! Don’t hesitate to give kudos or comments, because I’m open to critiques!! thanks for reading!!</p><p>EDIT: so I decided to add 4 more chapters, because I really enjoyed writing this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>